Brandt Rhapsodie
by Acide'nette
Summary: Deux êtres qui se cherchent, se trouvent et se perdent. Une histoire, des mots et une chanson. (UA)


**S** alutation les plus sincères !

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'une chanson me traînait dans la tête & que j'avais envie d'en faire un OS. Et dimanche soir au travail, alors que je n'avais qu'un seul patient a surveiller & qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée, & bien je me suis lancée ! Je vous présente donc le résultat.

J'ai écris une Ronmione, mon dieu j'ai écris une Ronmione. Moi ! C'est un couple que j'affectionne vraiment dans la sage de la Queen mais en fiction, non merci ! En général, je fais toujours vivre un enfer au pauvre Ron ... Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Draco ;).

Avant toute chose, je vous conseille fortement _(que dis-je, je vous ordonne même !)_ d'écouter la chanson dont est plus qu'inspirée cet OS. La merveille chanson dont sont tirés les passages en italiques. Cela vous permettra de vous mettre dans l'ambiance général de l'histoire _(je vous donne le titre juste après)._

Comme toujours un immense merci à ma bêta, **Tralapapa** , qui prend toujours le temps de lire rapidement ce que je lui envois & d'en corriger les horribles coquilles. Merci à elle de me donner son précieux temps & son avis.

 **Disclamer :** Comme toujours, les personnages  & leur relation appartient à J.K Rowling & merci à Benjamin Biolay pour cette merveille musicale.

* * *

 **oooooo**

Brandt Rhapsodie **x** Benjamon Biolay **&** Jeanne Cherhal

 **oooooo**

 _«_ _Il faut qu'on se revoit. Tu sais depuis mardi j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Je suis joignable au 06 06 06 06 06 ou le soir chez moi. »_

Le coup de foudre n'est pas un mythe. Il peut se trouver au coin d'une rue, au fond d'une salle de restaurant, à l'autre bout du bar, sur notre lieu de travail. Le coup foudre existe. Il suffit simplement de tomber sur lui.

Une rencontre fortuite au bout d'un rayon de librairie. Un énorme ouvrage qui tombe sur le bout du nez tacheté d'un rouquin. Et une brune aux cheveux touffus qui ne cesse de s'excuser de sa maladresse. Il trouve qu'elle est adorable à se sentir si gênée et elle pense que son rire est mélodieux. Deux trois plaisanteries et une proposition pour se faire pardonner : un simple déjeuner.

 _«_ _J'ai passé une nuit délicieuse même si j'ai un peu la migraine. Tu es belle quand tu es odieuse. Je te dis à dans une semaine. »_

On apprend à se connaître, on se trouve des points communs, des différences. Il n'arrive pas à la sortir de sa tête et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui. On se manque, on espère croiser l'autre au détour d'une rue, au tournant d'un couloir.

Ils ne cessent de fixer leur portable en attendant un message de l'autre, ils patientent. Le coup de foudre a bel et bien frappé.

 _«_ _Je rêve de ton corps. Je rêve de ta bouche. Je te veux près de moi, je veux que tu me touches. Je rêve de ta peau et de tes mains. Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne bosse plus, je fous rien. »_

On tombe amoureux.  
Elle l'aime, il l'aime. Ils s'aiment.

 _«_ _Mon amour tu dormais si bien que j'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je travaille jusqu'à 7h20 si tu veux après on peut s'appeler. Je sais pas ce que tu fais ce soir, moi j'ai rien de prévu, si t'as du travail, je te dis à plus tard et j'embrasse ton cul. »_

Alors on se cherche, on se trouve, on s'explore. On apprend de l'autre, on partage. On ne pense plus que pour un mais pour deux. On devine les pensées de l'autre, on anticipe les gestes. On perd un peu une partie de soit qui est remplacé par une partie de l'autre.

Elle adore la couleur de ses yeux et la façon qu'il a de la regarder. Ce qu'il préfère chez elle ? Son air concentré quand elle est appliquée.

 _«_ _Je suis toi je te veux je pense à nous. Tu es mon homme tu es mon idéal. Je te désire, tout le temps, partout. Tu es mon grand projet et je te suivrai n'importe où. »  
_ _« Parce que je t'aime, parce que tu me rends heureux. Parce que des fleurs dans une cuisine c'est joli. Je t'embrasse encore, encore, ouais là aussi._ _»_

On prend des habitudes. On se construit un joli cocon, un petit nid douillet. Un petit monde où on est les seuls a exister. Un monde à part.

Elle passe de plus en plus de temps chez lui, semant derrière elle des marques de son passage. Une seconde brosse à dent vient s'ajouter dans le petit pot. Une tenue de rechange prend place dans l'un des tiroirs, un flacon de shampoing sur le bord de la baignoire. Il a même acheté du lait bio pour lui faire plaisir.

 _«_ _Mon amour demain matin rejoins moi à l'aéroport, terminal 2 neuf heures et demie. Ne pose pas de questions prends juste ton passeport. Je t'aime, je t'aime bonne nuit. »_

On fait des projets, on inclut totalement l'autre dans sa vie. On rencontre ses amis, ses proches, sa famille. On y crée des liens. Ceux sont les siens mais ils deviennent les nôtres.

Il adore son meilleur ami, cet espèce de grand fou avec une cicatrice sur le front et des lunettes rondes. Il a l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Le genre de type qui s'attire toujours des ennuis sans le vouloir mais qui finit toujours par s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Un pilier plus que solide.

Elle a rencontré la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eue, la confidente qu'elle a toujours attendue. Une petite touche d'espièglerie, de fantaisie.

Lui qui est né dans une famille nombreuse, constamment entouré. Elle qui est fille unique et dont les parents sont récemment disparus.

 _«_ _Chérie y a des trucs à manger dans le frigo, je vais rentrer tard, sans doute après le dernier métro. Tu vas pouvoir enfin te faire une soirée tranquille. Je t' (et là y a un cœur dessiné au stylo bille). »_

Elle a finit par totalement s'installer. Des dizaines de livres sont venus prendre place sur les étagères vides du jeune homme. La vaisselle ne traine jamais longtemps dans l'évier de la cuisine. Et lui, il a apprit à changer ses draps tous les mois, à ramasser ses chaussettes qui trainaient sur le sol. Et surtout, oh oui surtout, à baisser la lunette des toilettes.

Il a réduit sa consommation de fast food, elle a finit par apprécier les soirées pizza devant la télé. On reçoit les amis de l'un, de l'autre. On se dit « A ce soir » en partant le matin. On se brosse les dents ensemble, on va se coucher au même moment. On vit presque d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

 _« Je suis enceinte. »_

On apprend à vivre à trois, une nouvelle bulle se crée. Un nouveau bijou dans leur idylle. Un petit garçon qui a les yeux de son père et ses tâches de rousseur mais qui aura les cheveux et l'intelligence de sa mère. Leur petit rayon de soleil. L'accomplissement de leur amour, un peu d'eux deux réunit dans une seule personne, une merveille. Un petit-fils chéri par ses grands-parents et ses oncles qui lui font déjà faire des bêtises.

Un petit garçon qui grandira entouré d'amour, chéri par les membres de sa famille. Qui aura la maladresse de son père mais la détermination de sa mère. Qui devra apprendre à faire des choix et à vivre avec. Qui aura peut-être un jour un petit frère ou une petite-sœur. Qui lui aussi trouvera l'amour parfois et qui le perdra aussi avant de trouver LA femme de sa vie.

 _« Mon amour ne m'attends pas ce soir, j'ai pas mal de boulot, je risque de rentrer tard. Je crois qu'il doit rester une demie pizza quelque part, mais vérifie la date sur la boîte.»_

 _« N'oublies pas qu'on dîne chez ma sœur. Si tu peux t'occuper du vin tu serais un cœur parce que là je risque d'être ric rac. Je te redonne l'adresse et le code: 59 boulevard ménilmontant code AB 1981. »_

On passe ses dimanches en famille, on part en vacances avec ses frères et sœurs, ses neveux et nièces. On a presque plus le temps de se faire une soirée en amoureux. Le travail nous épuise pour la soirée à venir et en rentrant, il faut s'occuper des devoirs, il faut faire à manger.

Elle aimerait souffler juste un peu, passer un week-end au lit sans le quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il voudrait bien qu'elle soit un peu plus tendre avec lui, qu'elle ne refuse pas les moments câlins une fois sur trois.

 _« La voisine a laissé un mot sur le palier, le chat a gueulé tout la nuit dans l'escalier. S'il te plaît en sortant tu descendras la poubelle, et pense à rappeler ta mère qui me harcèle. »_

 _« Le mec du câble passe entre 7h15 et 9h15, tâche de te réveiller (en plus gros d'une encre différente, un truc qui n'a aucun rapport style numéro de passeport). »_

« A payer: EDF/Orange/Abonnement canal, plus le cadeau commun pour mon frère le w-e prochain. Je trouve plus le chéquier c'est toi qui l'as non ? Si oui mets-le en évidence dans le salon. »

On ne se voit presque plus. On part le matin après un baiser et un « bonne journée », on rentre le soir trop fatigué pour parler. On ne se couchent plus à la même heure.

Elle en a assez de toujours ramasser ses affaires derrière lui, elle ne cesse de lui répéter qu'elle n'est pas la femme de ménage. Il aimerait qu'elle fasse un peu plus d'effort, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne met plus de robe le week-end ?

Il faut s'occuper de la maison, faire les courses et le ménage. Il faut emmener le petit à l'école, au judo. Et lorsqu'il n'est pas là, on est trop heureux pour sortir de la maison ne serait-ce que pour aller manger au restaurant. Il s'endort devant la télé, elle lit jusque tard dans la nuit.

 _« Code réservation QWXXCJ, mot de passe: casablanca. Départ Orly 9h47, retour le 23 à 7h15, arrivée à Paris 11h03 Charles de Gaulle, terminal 3. »_

On fait des efforts, on a laissé le garçon chez les grands-parents et on a fait les bagages. On voudrait améliorer les choses, casser un peu la routine. Retrouver un peu la relation d'avant, se retrouver tous simplement.

Elle se rend compte que son humour lui a manqué, cette façon de raconter des blagues plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Il retrouve la femme sensuelle dont il est tombé amoureux.

On partage de nouveau des moments à deux, au moins l'espace d'une semaine. Rien qu'à deux pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Du moins on l'espère.

 _« 1 baguette_ _  
crevettes  
3 avocats  
sopalin  
tampons normaux  
produit vaisselle  
lait 1/2 écrémé bio  
6 oeufs bio  
sacs poubelles 50L »_

 _« (D'une écriture différente sur le papier à en-tête)_  
 _Effexor 75 LP une géllule 3fois/j_  
 _Alprazolam 0.50 MG 6prises/j maximum._  
 _(Puis une signature informe suivie d'un caducée) »_

On ne se parle plus que pour les choses utiles, on ne fait que se croiser. Ca fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus brossé les dents ensemble, près de deux semaines qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour.

Il n'en peut plus qu'elle trouve le moindre prétexte pour lui faire des reproches et elle aimerait qu'il fasse des efforts. Elle ne cesse de lui dire qu'il ne fait rien pour l'aider et il en assez de l'entendre constamment râler.

Elle n'en peut plus de voir la famille de son mari débarquer sans prévenir, elle supporte de moins en moins sa belle-mère qui n'arrête jamais de lui mettre la pression et ses beaux-frères qui se comporte toujours comme des guignols. Et il trouve qu'elle passe un peu trop de temps avec ses copines.

 _« Je te rappelle que tu as un fils qui va à l'école tous les matins et qui aimerait bien prendre son petit déjeuner avec son père de temps en temps. Salut. »_

On finit même par se demander s'ils vivent sous le même toit. Ils ne se sont pas embrassés depuis des jours. La dernière fois qu'ils ont passé une journée rien que tous les deux doit remonter à des mois.

Il rentre de plus en plus tard du travail et trouve toujours le moyen de partir avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain.

Et le petit garçon leur demande pourquoi ils ne se tiennent pas la main dans la rue, comme les parents de ses amis. Pourquoi ils ne les voient jamais se faire de câlins comme les gens amoureux. Ils leur dit qu'avec son amoureuse à lui, ils se font des bisous sur la joue à longueur de journée et qu'elle a la peau douce et de toutes petites mains.

Elle ne cesse de se plaindre de lui à ses copines, elle ne voit plus que ses défauts. Elle dit qu'il ne fait jamais d'effort et qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Et lui, il commence de plus en plus à se retourner sur les jolies filles, il commence à répondre aux avances de l'une de ses collègues. Il oublie qu'il a une femme à la maison.

 _« La visite est à 16h, il y a encore plein de trucs à toi dans le bureau du fond, tu veux sans doute les récupérer ? Appelle-moi. Mon nouveau numéro 06 62 73 49 63. »_

Elle a reprit ses affaires, elle a reprit sa brosse à dents et ses habits remplissent une autre armoire. L'odeur de son shampoing ne flotte plus dans l'air. Et lui, il a racheté du lait qui n'est pas bio et de nombreuses chaussettes jonchent le sol de la chambre et de la salle de bain. Et surtout, oh oui surtout, il n'a plus besoin de baisser la lunette des toilettes.

Ce qu'on ne sait pas avec le coup de foudre, c'est qu'il ne dure pas forcément toujours.

* * *

 **oooooo**

 **J** 'ai vraiment hâte de lire votre avis après la lecture de cet OS :) ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment est-ce que vous voyez l'histoire entre Ron & Hermione ? Et pleins d'autres questions encore !

J'espère que cette chanson vous aura plus autant qu'elle me plait à moi.

Et que même si les trois quarts de mes lecteurs sont des pro-Dramione, j'espère que cette idylle avec Ronald le roux _(ahah)_ vous aura distrait pendant quelques minutes.

A vos claviers pour une petite review, ça m'intéresse vraiment !

Merci à tous d'être toujours aussi fidèles malgré mes publications assez espacées. Vous êtes des amours _*coeur coeur* !_

Qu'entend-je ? Vous n'êtes pas encore fan de ma page Facebook ? Mais qu'attendez-vous ? Aller aller, on se rend dans la petite barre de recherche, on tape Acide'nette & on clique sur j'aime !

Des bisous d'amour,

 **Acide'** _nette._


End file.
